


[Podfic] Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off

by AudioFrickBooks



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudioFrickBooks/pseuds/AudioFrickBooks
Summary: Nicole loves that Waverly has fun with her friends, but when the Earp announces a margarita night, all Nicole can think is Oh have mercy...
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217964) by [Tomboy13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomboy13/pseuds/Tomboy13). 



Feedback is welcome, but, please be nice! We're sensitive. Comments and kudos on the author's original work is encouraged!

**Link to Original Work:** [Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217964)

**Author:** [Tomboy13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomboy13/pseuds/Tomboy13)

**Reader:** [Sessiewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sessiewrites/pseuds/sessiewrites)

**Length:** 8 minutes 18 seconds

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1XZTQ6iKB3vLysuNtPw7hWWasyjb2HOFb/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
